Security
by Scatterheart
Summary: Governor Sio Bibble's thoughts on the Queen. Not indecent thoughts, just in case you were wondering...


Started: Dec 24, 2000

Rating: G

Disclaimer: George's property.

Description: I have nothing to do Christmas Eve. It's so sad. Nobody writes about Bibble. He has such a funny name.

Summary: Sio Bibble's musings about the Queen.

Dedication: To this one Internet fanfic (I dunno which one) that said something funny about Bibble, and that led me to think about writing a short piece from his point of view.

"SECURITY"

She was a young and very powerful Queen. Governor Sio Bibble did not deny this fact as he observed her addressing the handful of delegates from Alderaan and Coruscant. She looked each of them in the eye, negotiated fairly, and by the end of the five minutes, he was almost positive that she had cinched the deal. 

He couldn't help mentally calculating the profit Naboo was going to rake in after this little conference, and as he pictured the credits piling up in the National Treasury, a shiver of satisfaction rolled down his spine.

The shiver of satisfaction soon turned prickly when he realized one of the delegates was glancing at him from the corner of his eye. 

He was confused… who was this man in the crude clothes and heavy cloak?

He remembered too late the simple garb of the Jedi Knights.

The Jedi's clear blue eyes focused on his for a second, and warned him, _Don't count your eopies before the hatch, Governor Bibble. _

_Keep your mind to yourself, Senator, _he mentally shot back, hoping he could hear that. 

The Jedi smiled in amusement, and returned his attention to the Queen. 

Bibble found himself breaking out in cold sweat. He had just forced a Jedi Knight out of his mind.

_That_ was how great of a power Naboo held in its hands. He waited for the feeling of pride to rain down on him like a shower of gold, but none came.

Something didn't feel right.

The negotiations began to take an edgier road, and the blasted Jedi remarked on some tiny detail that threw the other delegates into confusion. The tiniest glint of uncertainty shone in the Queen's eyes, and Bibble could almost see her flush in frustration beneath the layers of white face paint. 

The credits he had been stacking crumbled into dust.

Why was there this sudden turn of events?

Why did they lack so much _security_ in this conference?

As powerful as the Queen was, that was the one thing this whole planet lacked. Security. Now, if she wasn't so young, and if she didn't wear the face paint to announce to the galaxy that she was insecure as Queen, their position in the Senate would be everlasting! 

He didn't notice this fact before, and when he did, his mind began to race. 

The Queen needed some help. No, not some Governor like him who was going to retire in a few years, but a young mind equally brilliant to hers to rule alongside her. 

Who-? Who-?

Never mind who, he suddenly knew _what_ he was thinking about. 

Marriage! The Queen needed to get married, and when she did, Naboo would be in splendor. Secure. 

The slightly accented voice of the Jedi Knight cut through his musings. "The citizens of Coruscant accept this agreement, Your Highness."

Then, somewhat grudgingly, the Alderaanian delegate agreed, "We also accept this agreement, Your Highness."

Bibble wanted to shout in joy. The dust in his imagination molded themselves back into credits, and he stuffed them carefully away in the Royal Safe. They made it through this meeting on power alone, but the negotiations after that were different matters completely. He needed to bring this up with the Queen and the rest of her council.

The delegates began to leave the room, chatting quietly among themselves, and Bibble heard his name being called.

_Governor Bibble? You talk of marriage, eh?_

He whipped his head around to see a short boy of fourteen, dressed in the same attire as the Jedi Knight, smirking at him. 

_Get out of my mind, you insolent cow!_

# Sorry, sir. I was just-

"Anakin?" The older Jedi grabbed the boy by his shoulders and marched him off.

"Those Jedi…"

"Governor Bibble?" A quiet, young woman's voice. "I feel a bit tired. Please excuse me."

The Queen smiled apologetically at him, and beckoning to her handmaidens, disappeared into an open doorway. 

Bibble sighed. He watched the two Jedi head down the hallway with the rest of the delegates and rubbed his brow.

Security.

Finis.

Review!! [2shy@teenagewildlife.com][1]

Finished: Dec 24, 2000

   [1]: mailto:2shy@teenagewildlife.com



End file.
